A Certain God-like Monster
by LevelSeven-7
Summary: a strange version of touma vs accel of NT10 but was this really everything? a monster which came from the most dangerous world, a place which could rival hell itself, how much horros will that monster bring to humanity?
1. Prologue

The replacement of 'Logical Worlds arent better'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a moment, it did not feel real to Kamijou. His brain was filled with the unrealistic idea that there were two suns in the sky. It is often said that people only believe what they see with their own eyes, but that fact worked against Kamijou here. The overwhelming sight destroyed his rational thought.

It took several seconds for his thoughts to finally come into focus.

"Oh, crap."

He instinctually grabbed Othinus's hand and began running across the snow.

"Crap!"

An instant later, "something" fell into the Danish countryside.

A crater 15 kilometers across was created around the impact point.

It was as if a sword had fallen from the heavens and split apart the earth.

Who would have realized it was a white boy, he ahd the general atributes of a albino, his hair and skin was white and his eyes glowed with a red colour more intse than that of blood.

The word "intense" did not do its speed and pressure justice. An overwhelming explosion of steam occurred directly above the impact point and a circular shockwave covered everything. A massive wall of dust gave the shockwave visual form and it knocked over the conifer trees at four or five times the speed of sound. The wall of liquid and steam had transformed into a ferocious wall of heat. The thick layer of snow melted in an instant and the exposed ground was heated to orange.

As all this happened, Kamijou Touma and Othinus dove into a cave that had been half buried in snow. It was the place she had earlier pointed out as a good spot for hunting bears.

The straight line attack from the heavens lasted for several seconds.

The shockwave swept across the surface, so they somehow survived within the cave.

But the heat assaulted that underground area. Despite the narrow cave entrance, the heat still made its way inside. The air dried in no time and stabbing pain raced through Kamijou's eyes. He started to cry out in surprise, but Othinus covered his mouth with her palm so he would not breathe in the scorching air.

About half a minute later, the rumbling continued, but the two of them turned toward the cave exit. Kamijou hesitantly breathed in through his nose, but it did not burn his lungs.

He headed for the cave exit and looked outside.

The scenery had completely changed.

"What…is this?"

He did not find a silver world of thick snow or a brown world of exposed dirt. He saw glass. In the middle of the destroyed and transformed land was a being known as Academy Citys Number One Esper, the strongest being who could effortlessly annihilate every army in this world.

He stared blankly at the scene before his eyes.

Turning the ground to glass was another phenomenon which could only be used by the Strongest, Accelerator.

As he stood there, someone tapped on his shoulder from behind.

"Don't worry."

It was Othinus.

"One human cant hope to stop us, i will not use much power, it will be over fast, the efforts to brin him down so that he can collect our corpses was a major mistake"

She started to move into the direction of the white teenager with bloody red eyes.

"Human" she started to speak in the arrogant manner which Touma only knewed all too well "maybe you overstep your playground but im not one which could be defeated with such a pathetic attack, if you run away than i will spare your life, so…"

The boy in thick black clothes started to smile, his white hair was long enough to cover his face, the way he looked could only mean that he was aware of the things which happened in the other worlds, Toumas thought patterns stopped working for a few seconds.

"No," muttered Kamijou. But he convinced himself (only Academy City would be able to do this, and if they're going this all-out, it'll never end this easily! Mass-produced military clones, AIM thought entities, supersonic bombers, powered suits, cyborgs, i haven't seen everything, but the glimpses I have seen are enough to know they'll go farther than this if they're serious!).

And he was right, Academy City wouldnt allow a unique being such a Kamijyo Touma to run around and defy their orders.

They was able to convince the strongest to participate in such a cruel plan, the disadvantage which the black haired boy saw before himself was even greater than against the Majin he fought millions of times.

(I only hear rumors about him) he remembered (the fight against Kakine-san), he already fought against the #2 of the world strongest espers, two times (he told me that the strength of the #1 cant even be measured in numbers...what did he mean), the white being in black clothes started to walk over the still glowing molten earth.

Othinus started to smile too "than i will be your executioner" but someone grabbed her shoulders and throwed her over his body "wh-..hey", despite her movements she wasnt able to shake him off, "what do you thi-..." the black haired boy started to run as fast as he could.

"He is dangerous, really really really dangerous" he runned as fast as he could until his legs could musterany strength anymore.

He dropped to the ground with Othinus, "what are you thinking" she said with a red face "i would have finished him off in a few seconds, or did you try to save him?".

After a few minutes Kamijyo managed to catch his breath and talk normally "the one you wanted to fight against is the strongest esper in this world, i only heard rumors but from what i understood, i can only say that it is a stupid idea to fight against him".

Was it the way he said it or was it the words he used or the content of his speech because he saw a fist slming into his stomach "im not a third-class magician" she told him while he tried to endure the pain "the fairy spell will activate itself soon, that measn that im still Magic God Othinus, do you think the stongest esper can do anything agaisnt me?" her words was heard by four ears.

"Oh, i think the strongest esper can do everything" this words didnt came out from Kamijyos mouth but from the mouth of white boy in black clothes.

Both turned back and saw the rumored being. The Magic God started to smile "i never thought that you would be so stupid, you could have saved your live but you followed us, how stupid are you?" she created thousands and millions of magical symols out of thin air, purple, red, oragne, yellow, green, blue and billions of other colours, each one was a single spell which would need hours or even days of preparation but the legendary being known as Majin could do something like that in seconds.

(Is this the power of a Majin?) even after fighting a complete Magic God, Touma wasnt able to grasp the limits of such a being, it was simply ununderstandable for humans how such a great power could exist.

"Any last words?" Othinus was about to attack and comepletly destryo the #1.

"Yeah" and without sound, the symbols vanished, the attack which should destroy a place of over 30km simply vanished as if someone took his rubber and erased them.

The next moment Othinus felled to the ground, her eyes was burned to ash from the inside and the brain stopped working.

"Othi..nus?" Touma looked confused, how was the white boy before him powerful enough to defeat a Magic God so fast?, before he knewed what happened he already runned agaisnt the being in black clothes.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" he tried to attack him but his right hand moved right though the espers face and body "?" he lost hi balance and felled to the ground.

"Dont worry" he spoke calm "if you do what i say i will heal her",

despite the danger, Touma couldnt feel any form of antagonistic feeling against him, this boy, was he there to help them?.

"Ok" he answered after calming down "what do you want?",

"it is easy, i want to touch the source of your right hand"

"wha-.." before he could even end his answer he felled a unbelievable strong pain coming form his fight shoulder,

he felled how something shot out and moved into the direction of the red eyed monster, it attacked him.

The next moment the white boy strted to explode, and othinus was healed btu unconscious,

(did this thing really stopped him?) he was happy, afterall he...

The white boy started to move, but it was different, the overhelming presence and power was gone, or at least the boy gained the 'shape' of a human.

"W-what happened?" he took Othinus's body from the ground,

"well, i could gain a body of a human, this isnt so bad" he stood up,

"than, you will let us go?" he didnt question the behavior of the strange being, Kamijyo Touma only wanted to go as far away as possible.

"dont worry, i will have my fun with the others and if i wish, i will also 'play' with you again".

BEEP BEEP BEEP

He hit the button which silenced his alarm clock,

(What for a strange dream...).

He started to walk out of the bathroom, creating breackfast and having a 'misfortunate' start into the day like always, but what Kamijyo Touma didnt know was that the white boy in his dreams was real, a really dangerous existence which he allowed to enter this world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yup, another story,

im a bad boy XD

well, review or PM,

what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 1 (Sister Arc)

i used material of the translated story...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/Four Weeks Later/

Four weeks passed since Kamijyo Touma had his weard dream.

He lived his normal life with Index in his apartment and friends in his school, it was a peaceful life until he involved himself with a experiment where 20.000 Sisters was killed for a 'simple' switch between Level 5 and Level 6.

Currently, this boy with spiky black hairs was lying on his side atop the windless iron bridge.

He slowly opened his eyes. Most likely, it had not been long since he had been hit by that high voltage current and lost consciousness. It had probably only been 10 or 20 seconds, but his sprawled out arms and legs were oddly cold.

Without moving his head, Kamijou blankly stared at his limbs.

"…"

He tried to move his fingers and his index finger slowly moved like a dying insect.

"Thank goodness," he mouthed. He could still move his body. That meant he could stand back up.

"What are you doing?" said a girl's voice from very close by above his head.

It seemed his head was lying in Mikoto's lap. "You're that beaten up, you're lying on the filthy ground, and your heart may have even stopped for a short time. So…"

Her voice was trembling.

"…How can you smile like that?". Transparent drops of liquid fell on Kamijou's cheek from above. They were warm like a spring rain.

"…"

"Thank goodness," he mouthed again without actually speaking.

He was glad that he could be Mikoto's ally. His eyes narrowed slightly in happiness.

"I've figured it out," he said while still lying there.

Mikoto did not respond. He only heard a rubbing sound as if she were wiping at her eyes with her fingertips.

"…I've figured out how to stop the experiment."

He heard a slight sound from Mikoto's throat as if her breath had caught there in surprise.

"If you think about it, it's quite simple."

The entire experiment was just the researchers following the scenario created by Tree Diagram.

That was why Mikoto had been thinking of stopping the experiment by making the researchers think that scenario would not work. If something that simple could stop the experiment, then it was quite simple indeed.

"…I'm sure Tree Diagram took the fact that Accelerator is the strongest in Academy City into account for its calculations."

"Then it's simple. We just have to make the researchers think that this Accelerator they insist is the strongest is actually really weak."

What if Accelerator, supposedly Academy City's strongest esper, were to easily lose in a simple street fight?

Even if the simulations said he was Academy City's strongest, would the researchers really continue to believe Accelerator was the strongest after seeing something as pathetic as that?

Wouldn't that make the researchers think the machine's predictions were wrong?

* * *

He was silent while he observed the prey which he would play with.

Standing in the middle of that vacant darkness was Academy City's strongest esper, Accelerator.

His form seemed to be one with the surrounding darkness, so Misaka Imouto felt like she was being thrown into a giant organ belonging to Accelerator by entering that switchyard.

The white boy smiled in the black darkness. His eerie whiteness gave her the feeling that her eyeballs had been thrown into boiling water. But this wasnt everything, a feeling she never felt before shot out of the deepest parts of her heart, was it...hate? anger?, no... it was much easier, for the first time, she felt fear, it was overhelming, it took all of her concentration so that her body wouldnt tremble.

"So it's 8:25… I take it you're the next doll to be targeted in the experiment?" Accelerator's voice sounded like a white darkness spewing forth from that smile that split across his face.

"Yes, Misaka is Serial Number 10032, responds Misaka. However, shouldn't you check using the passcode to ensure that Misaka is part of the experiment? suggests Misaka."

"…Tch" Accelerator spat out.

"The experiment begins in 3 minutes and 20 seconds. Are you prepared? asks Misaka to make sure."

Accelerator's eyes narrowed. He remembered what he did a few weeks ago. Since he managed to come to the 'real' world, the other Accelerator felt that his body was about to fall apart since the younger self existed, and after some highly complex rules of multidimensional travelling, there could only be one being at the same time.

Only one Accelerator would survive and live normally, the 'real' world would prefer the 'real' Accelerator.

Therefore he found his counterpart and captured him, it was a easy task because his younger self never experienced a serious fight, he would be like a small child who had a machine gun in his hands, dangerous, yes, but not scary, at least for the ones who knewed how to handle them.

After several hours it was done, he successfully took over the body of his younger self and his own body vanished into thin air.

But their was a bigger problem, he needed to act like his younger self so that he could understand the 'new' world which he lived inside (i could also destroy it...).

He smiled even more.

"Experiment #10032 begins in 20 seconds, please go to your start position orders Misaka."

The white boy jumped down and waited (i will kill 4000 more and than tell them that im bored... afterall im already in my peak form).

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Several shots flew into the direction of the white boy. "So fast?" he didnt need to dodge since his Reflection protected him from nearly everything, the bullets flew back but the Clone of the #3 wasnt their anymore, she runned away.

"Do you think you can escape me?" he pressed his right feet against the ground and the next moment he accelerated his body to over 150 km/h.

A fist flew into the direction of the white boy.

"..." he didnt try to change his direction, he was well aware that this punch could hit him, he knewed that it was the Imagine Breaker. (If i dont need to do this bullshit anymore than i will lose this time).

The sound of breaking glass could be heard and the scream of a mostly normal highschool boy who holded his right arm which was dislocated and shattered into pieces.

The white boy flew back several meters and ditched a few times on the ground until his body hit something hard, his nose was broken together with his jaw, his skull had several cracks and some muscles in his neck was severed. He fell down and lost his consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:

this was the sister arc...

personally i like it :) what is with the other ones?


End file.
